The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for information processing, a recording medium, and a program, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for information processing, a recording medium, and a program that restrict external access to a non-contact type IC, for example.
A card is a typical medium including a non-contact type IC. The card includes the non-contact type IC, an antenna, and the like. A load of the antenna is varied by electromagnetic waves radiated from an external reader/writer, whereby data is read and written in the non-contact type IC.
Since the non-contact type IC card does not need to be brought into direct contact with the reader/writer, the non-contact type IC card is easy to handle, and has a wide range of applications. For example, a method is proposed which controls user access by a non-contact type IC card having a personal ID registered therein (see Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-6578
When the non-contact type IC is incorporated in a terminal apparatus such as a portable telephone, a personal computer or the like, functions specific to the terminal apparatus can be used. For example, by including a reader/writer in a terminal apparatus, the transmission apparatus itself can read and write data in the non-contact type IC.
However, since the non-contact type IC allows non-contact reading and writing, important data can be read easily by an unauthorized person, and thus the non-contact type IC has a problem of being lacking in security.